


Not Like Anybody Else

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: After watching the Wish You Were Here video, Arin gets a little insecure about his relationship with Brian and Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Arin feeling like he shouldn't be with Brian and Dan. They've been together a lot longer and Arin feels like he's imposing. (Maybe the new music video triggered these feelings). Brian and Dan reassure Arin that they love him as much as they love each other.

When Arin had found out that Dan and Brian could get the clearance for the video, Arin had been ecstatic. He knew how much the video had meant to the both of them, and was so happy that soon they would be able to see it with the world. Neither of them had let Arin see the video, wanting to keep it as much of a secret as they could before showing everyone. Only they and the few people involved had actually seen the video so far, and Arin was getting restless.

Brian had told him that the video was to come out on Christmas day, and Arin was sad that he wouldn’t be with them when he would see it due to traveling to his parents’ house for the holidays, and begged Dan and Brian to let him see it before he left for Florida.

They had finally caved and told Arin that he could see it, but he had to keep it a secret from everyone else and they told him he had to wait until everyone had left the office for that day.

Arin couldn’t stop fidgeting the whole day, excited and a little bit nervous to see it. People had asked him if he was okay and he had to dismiss it, not missing the knowing smirk that Brian and Dan kept giving him.

As soon as the last person had left for the day, Arin’s head snapped to Dan and Brian, seeing them already smiling at him.

“You ready?” Brian asked, smirking.

Arin nearly ran across the office to the streaming where they were sitting. He plopped down between the two and Dan set up his laptop on the coffee table in front of them, watching Arin intently as he hit the play button.

As soon as the video started, Arin was immediately enthralled. The muted natural colors blended perfectly with the instruments, and once you added Dan’s vocals into the mix, it was absolutely gorgeous.

Once the shot changed to Brian and Dan sitting at the piano together, something in Arin’s heart hurt. The two of them had been with each other from before Arin had met them, and now that they were all three in a relationship, he felt inferior, in a way. Like he wasn’t wanted or needed to make this relationship spectacular, when the other two were amazing on their own. He knew deep inside that what he was thinking was ridiculous, but it was from the irrational part of his brain that he couldn’t control.

“Arin?” Dan asked, snapping Arin out of his daydream.

Arin snapped his head up to meet Dan’s eyes. He hadn’t even noticed that he had spaced out and missed the rest of the video, and now he felt even worse than he did before.

“What? Sorry I spaced out for a second,” Arin said, but his smile was shaky.

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I asked what you thought of it. Are you okay?”

“I loved it! I thought it was gorgeous. Everything you guys do is amazing. I’m so proud of you both,” Arin said, pointedly ignoring Dan’s other question.

“Well, thank you, Arin. That means a lot,” Brian said, looking at Arin skeptically.

Arin mentally smacked himself. Here he was, ruining this important moment with his own internal bullshit. He felt terrible.

“Yeah, what Brian said. I’m actually glad that we got to show you first, I was worried of what you’d think of it,” Dan said, taking Arin’s hand in his own. “You didn’t answer my other question. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” His response came out a bit too fast, and Brian and Dan could definitely tell.

“Arin…” Brian tried, scooting a bit closer to him.

Arin sighed and looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m ruining this huge moment for you guys with my own internal battles.”

Brian wrapped his arm around Arin’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. “It’s perfectly okay. We’re here for you. Now what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know… I guess I’m just feeling like I’m not really needed in this relationship? LIke… you guys had been together for so long before you invited me into the relationship and that was already amazing, and I don’t feel like I’m contributing at all,” Arin said, his voice quiet and vulnerable.

Dan’s hand that was gripped in Arin’s released and Arin had a moment of panic before feeling it grip his chin, angling his face up so their eyes could meet.

“Listen to me. We love you just as much as we love each other. There’s no hierarchy of relationships here. You’re added a new dynamic to our relationship and made it even better than we thought possible. You’re amazing, and we couldn’t be happier having you a part of our relationship,” Dan said, his tone stern and gaze never wavering from Arin’s.

Arin’s eyes filled with tears and he wiped at them quickly to prevent them from falling.

“Exactly what Dan said. Having you in our relationship has brought us three even closer together and we wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Brian affirmed, holding Arin tightly to him, Dan following suit and holding onto his other side.

Arin relished in the feeling of his two boyfriends’ touches, holding onto them tightly.

“Thank you guys so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you both,” Arin said. His voice was muffled from being crushed between his partners, but they heard him loud and clear.

Dan pulled away first, dragging Arin’s face forward and capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. He bumped their noses together before he pulled away, making Arin giggle softly. Brian then grabbed Arin’s head and turned him the other way, kissing him softly as well. Arin sighed happily into it and pulled away.

“I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Dan said, lacing his hand with Arin’s, Brian doing the same with Arin’s other hand.

“Now, were you telling the truth about the video?” Brian asked, making Arin and Dan burst out laughing.

Arin smiled at Brian and squeezed his hand. “Yes, I was telling the truth. It was fantastic. Everyone is going to love it.”


End file.
